An everchanging life
by Wheezly
Summary: Imagine if Hermiones life was turned upside down just by waking up on her 17 b'day. Imagine if she found out her whole lifes been a lie? What can she do? Just live it and see where it takes her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing once again.**

**1983 Castimonia Castle**

"What are we going to do? She can't stay here. Not after what we just found out, they will take her away she isn't safe here." Elizabeth Castimonia said to her very worried husband Anthony.

"We'll have to send her to the only place that they wont look for her. As hard as it will be I think she should be sent to the muggle world. We will visit her inconspicuously under the influence of the Polyjuice Potion. Everything will turn out alright." Anthony tried to consol his now weeping wife. "What do you wish to name her darling?" Elizabeth looked at her newborn child.

"Hermione, Hermione Cassandra Castimonia."

"It sounds beautiful, we have to go" With that Anthony and Elizabeth apparated to the muggle to find suitable parents for their powerful little witch.

They said their last goodbyes, for now that is. Elizabeth placed a bracelet with the Castimonia family crest upon it, a wilted black rose, upon Hermione's wrist.

"Be safe baby" And with that Elizabeth and Anthony left their child with muggle entrusting them with her life, until it became time to return in eleven years time.

**2000 Hogwarts**

Hermione sat on her bed within the heads quarters. It was her birthday today and man was she excited. She was now officially of age. She walked into the bathroom to do her hair for the day ahead of her at school. She was feeling different today but that was expected, it's not everyday you turn 17. She took a look in the mirror a screamed blue murder. Her once shoulder length bushy hair now fell half way down her back in ringlets, her face had thinned out and her body had bigger curves. The fact that her lips looked bigger, redder and fuller topped off her complexion.

At that precise moment the door burst open and in ran Draco Malfoy.

"Are you alright Granger?" Hermione just gapped at herself in the mirror.

"What's so good in the mirror?" Hermione turned around to her once enemy who was now her acquaintance.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!" Draco yelled while Hermione cringed at the loudness of his voice.

"Man Granger you're fucking HOT! What happened?" Hermione was shocked at how blunt he was being.

"I have no idea Malfoy. Something weird is going on." Draco starred at Hermione up and down.

"Let's go to Dumbledore. Here put on my cloak and pretend your Pansy and no one will ask questions" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I'm not acting like fucking Pansy! I'm not a whore."

"Granger just do it or I'll tell everyone you slept in my bed last night:

"Oh fuck you ferret" With that Draco draped his cloak around Hermione's new features and they walked out of the common room with Hermione's black figure hanging onto Draco. It was a good thing Draco and Hermione had bought in inter-house unity earlier in the year, with Voldemort's downfall it became easier as everyone was feeling the same. It was good to finally have the houses acting civil, even if it was only the seventh years.

"Hello Mr Malfoy what is it that brings you here on such a morning?"

"I don't come alone Professor" Hermione stepped out from behind Draco's cloak.

"I see. Is it that time already? Hmmm, ok well may I please ask the both of to sit down? You're in for quite a discovery." Hermione and Draco looked at each other before sitting down in front of their Headmaster.

"Hermione, you are not, and never have been a muggle born witch. You have been a pureblood from the moment you were born." Hermione couldn't bring herself to speak. Draco's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Your parents are purebloods but because of some dangers that arose when you were born, your parents thought it would be a safe option to send you to the muggle world as you did not fall into the wrong hands. Obviously, when you were to turn seventeen your features were to change back to your original 'pure-blooded family' features instead of your muggle parent's simulation of their child's features. Even though Voldemort was defeated this passing summer, it doesn't necessarily mean the danger has passed. You may still be at risk Miss Granger, or should I say Miss Castimonia."

Hermione just looked at her headmaster as if he was insane. While Draco, on the other hand, looked at Hermione in awe. Not only was she a pureblood like him, but came from one of the most powerful families in the world.

"Good God Granger, you come from one freaking good family!" Hermione turned her head to look at Draco. She then proceeded to ask the Headmaster a question.

"Professor? How can Draco of heard of this, my family when I haven't even heard of them myself?" Dumbledore looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why doesn't Draco tell you this for himself?" Hermione looked at Draco expecting a response off of him.

"Well, um, you see, your mother is my godmother." Hermione looked at him in shock.

"What!"

"Well My mother and your mother are best friends, have been since their days at Hogwarts and well, my Mother is your godmother and well, your castle is right next to Malfoy Manor." Hermione looked at Draco like he was insane.

"Professor, you cant expect me to believe this can you?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.

"My child, it is all true. I'm sorry you are only finding out now. Your name from here on in is Hermione Cassandra Castimonia. Follow me to breakfast and we will announce this slight alteration to the rest of your peers. Maybe from here on in you can be your own person." Hermione, too stunned to talk, was still trying to process this information. They all got up to walk to the Great Hall.

_Oh no, what are Ron and Harry going to say?_

**Hope you like it, my first attempt at HGDM hopefully Ill actually finish this story, as long as I get reviews that is. Sorry its short I thought it was a good place to end it, it'll be longer next chapter.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing once again.**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with both Dumbledore and Draco. She nodded at both of them before going and sitting at her usual place on Gryffindor table. When she sat down it took awhile for Harry, Ginny and Ron to notice her as they were all shoving buckets if food into their mouths. Its amazing where it all goes. Hermione reached for a plate, that was until it got covered in food by Ron who decided to look up, see Hermione's physical changes and snort food out everywhere.

"Hermione is that you?" Harry asked while Ron sat there with eggs dripping down his face.

"Hey Harry" Hermione said with a small smile.

"You look…different" Harry stated as he started to look at Hermione's body, well that parts he could see anyway.

"MY GOD HERMS! Your looking god DAMN SEXY!" Ginny stated louder then Hermione would have liked. Ron was still looking at Hermione opened mouthed.

"My god Ronald, shut your mouth and try to keep your food in there." Hermione said. At that moment Dumbledore made his announcement.

"Miss Castimonia can you please come and stand with me?" Hermione nodded and made her way up to the staff table while Harry and Ginny's jaw dropped at the sound of her name, but for very different reasons. Ron, who had thought it was safe to take a sip of his pumpkin juice was proved wrong, as he heard the name that Dumbledore had called his best friend of seven years he couldn't hold his mouth shut which meant that Seamus was the one to wear it, along with Ron's eggs from earlier.

"Are you ready for this Hermione?" Dumbledore asked and got a nod in return. Dumbledore didn't need to seek the Great Halls attention as every eye was on Hermione. Hermione and Draco caught each others glance and both smiled just before Dumbledore started to speak.

_At least I've gained a friend through all of this_

"Seeing as I have all of your attention now is a better moment then any to explain to you why Miss Granger is no longer Miss Granger." Raised eyebrows could be seen throughout the whole hall.

"Miss Granger was never a muggle born student." The whole Slytherin table was looking interested for once.

"Miss Granger's real name is Hermione Cassandra Castimonia." Ron stood up at this point unable to control his rage anymore.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO US? WE BEFRIENDED YOU AND YOU JUST THROW IT IN OUR FACES! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU PUREBLOODED WHORE!"

"MR WEASLEY! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Dumbledore hardly yelled so the Great Hall was quite scared.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Hermione was adopted. She didn't find this out until this morning when she woke up and looked into the mirror then ran into my office. She was adopted out because her family did not wish for her to be bought up in the prejudice world that is pureblood and magical. So your outburst Mr Weasley was not only stupid and hurtful but completely unnecessary as Miss Castimonia only found out her real identity this morning. You will now of course face detention with Mr Filch on Saturday night. Please make Hermione's transition an easy one. You may now all head off to class." Talking started throughout the Great Hall once more.

Hermione walked up to her friends on the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude or any-"

"Shove it Ron I don't want to hear it. You embarrassed me in front of the entire school. You didn't even trust me. If I new my real identity this whole entire time why wouldn't I tell you? Huh?" Hermione was furious. Ron just stood there speechless. Ginny stepped forward.

"OH MY GOD! You're a pureblood witch! I should of guessed but, oh well! This is exciting!" Hermione smiled and the ecstatic red head.

"Hermione, I'll love you no matter what." Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Thanks Harry. Right now though, I think Ron needs a friend and for heavens sake its not gunna be me. See you in potions" Hermione smiled at Harry then left the Great Hall and made her way down to the dungeons.

_Man this day has been so weird. Everything has been so quick. I mean I no longer dread dungeons thanks to the work Malfoy and I have put into the whole house unity. Ron can be such a butt head but that's ok I can deal with him like that. I wonder what potion we are brewing._

Hermione was sitting at a desk with Pansy behind Harry and Ron when Draco walked into and smiled at her. She reciprocated. Professor Snape walked in right after Draco sat down.

"You will be creating an obsession potion this lesson. Paris will be.

Potter – Goyle

Weasley – Crabbe

Castimonia – Malfoy

Parkinson – Longbottom

Bullstrode – Finnigan

Zambini – Thomas

Directions are on the board."

Draco moved to the one filled space next to Hermione and set up a cauldron. Hermione saw Ron try top catch her eye multiple times.

_We are so not going to be the friends we once were_

"Castimonia! God talk about take your time in acknowledging me" Draco said, unable to determine if he was joking or not Hermione decided to play it safe.

"Sorry not used to the new name." Draco Laughed

"Yeah that would be hard to get used to. So are you moving back to your muggle parents or to Aunt Lizzie's?" Hermione blanched.

"Aunt Lizzie?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up from his powdered toadstools.

"Oh god we aren't related! I thought I told you your Mum and my Mum were best friends in Hogwarts?"

"Oh that's right. Sorry Malfoy, it's just been a long day and its not even lunch time"

"That's ok. You'll get used to it. Anyway, Aunt Lizzie was a Gryffindor just like yourself and my mother was a Slytherin. They were the ones to originally try to put house unity into place. Their attempts didn't really work but there friendship was still strong. At first the school bagged them but apparently your Mother was quite skilled with her wand and people stayed well clear from them." Hermione was enjoying Draco telling her about her new family that she knew nothing about.

"So my families castle, where is it?" Draco looked up.

"um, well you see. It's right next to the manor. It is the biggest castle I have ever seen. I guess that's why it's called a castle. It's about six times bigger then Malfoy Manor and much nicer to live in. Your family is also quite rich." Hermione smiled. She liked the sound of her family.

"Thank God Voldemort's dead. I would hate to worship him just because I'm a pureblood." Hermione said and Draco laughed.

"Your parents would never of let you worship him. They would rather of died then put you through that. My mother felt the same way, that was, until Lucius took over her life." Draco's flawless face was set in to a thinking mode.

"I'm sorry about your Father Draco" Draco looked at his friend.

"Don't be. He got what was coming to him. I'm glad he died in the war. In fact I'm glad it was me that killed him." Hermione looked up at Draco who now had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"You must stop concocting your potions now. Have a quick drink then I will issue the next set of instructions." Snape bellowed throughout the room. Draco quickly went to the bathroom leaving Hermione to clean up.

_Man that boy has been through a lot. Hermione your so stupid, bringing up a sore subject like that. I'll just have to make it up to him._

**A/N : Hope you like the second instalment. Review and tell me how you liked it so I know to keep goin. Thank you, Next chappie will be longer I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

Hermione had been sitting at her desk when Draco came back into the Potions room looking torn and angry. A part of her wanted to say sorry, the other part remembered their history and the grief that Lucius had caused and was glad he died, But not at the hands of Draco. He was a friend A Conrad during the war. Now, now he was a cold blooded killer. No matter how much Lucius may have deserved to die, nobody should stoop so low as to kill him purposely. In battle was a different story. The way Draco described it, was anything but.

"Six rooms have been placed along this corridor and you and your partner are to enter the room that has been assigned to you both and then take your potion. In my opinion if you have concocted your potion wrongly you should wear the effects to will have on you, pleasant or unpleasant. Alas, Dumbledore seems to not agree with my teachings and has told me to place spells that will intervene if things get to inappropriate. Go to your assigned rooms now." Snape said. Hermione had noticed that ever since Voldemort's defeat Snape had become more relaxed and at ease with his life. He had even started wearing robes with colour in them. Draco and Hermione made their way silently to a door that had in silver writing Hermione Castimonia and Draco Malfoy. They went in and sat down in the two recliners that had been provided. They both looked at the potions that sat on the table that separated the two chairs.

"Well go ahead. Drink it." Draco said coldly. Hermione looked at him and wondered why he was being so cold.

_Surely he still can't be pissed at me. I didn't do anything wrong._

Hermione knew better then to take Draco's wrath. She had experienced it too many times before. So instead of insulting him like she would have normally done if he was in a better mood, she picked up the potion and drunk it in one sip. Draco then followed her lead after seeing that Hermione was not dying of poison and drunk has potions as well. He did do a double take though when he realised it tasted and smelt like rotten feet, Hermione had to use all her might to not laugh.

_Ok so I feel absolutely no difference within my body or my mind at all. Maybe I didn't do all the potions steps correctly. We chopped up the powedered mushrooms and dragon ears and put them in. We added the scales from the Plimpy I left Draco to put in the Clabbert fur. Wait, Draco walked off…_

**Man I feel no different. This cloak is a tad baggy and doesn't show off my abs as well as I would like it to but that doesn't mean I'm obsessed with my body. Infact I feel no different. Oh well I guess I'll get obsessed with the thing I love most in a minute when the potion fully kicks in**

"Draco, did you add the Clabbert fur?" Draco looked at Hermione.

"No I thought you did."

"No you were peeling it so I assumed you were going to put it in"

"Well I'm sorry your assumptions were wrong. Its not like it does anything within the potion anyway"

"I hope you realise it's the frigging key ingredient in the god damn potion!"

"Oh shit"

"Too right!"

Hermione and Draco sat in silence until it was lunchtime and they were free to go. They were walking toward the Great Hall for lunch when Neville came sprinting down the hall with what seemed like a Geisha chasing him.

"What the? A Geisha?" Hermione stared in disbelief as Draco started laughing at her words.

"That was just Parkinson Mione." Hermione looked up at Draco.

"I'm sorry for saying what I said Draco. I never meant to offend you in anyway. I didn't think, that much is obvious I know" Hermione looked down at her feet as the guilt she was feeling overwhelmed her body.

"Don't fret Mione. I'm just not really used to the fact that, well he isn't her. I'm free basically. You never have to apologise for something that wasn't your fault, remember that." Hermione smiled at Draco then walked off to pick up her lunch. Just as she sat down at the table an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in her hands. The black envelope read Hermione Castimonia. She opened it and read:

_Dear Hermione Castimonia,_

_You do not know how good it is to finally write your name once again. Welcome, to the family of pureblood witchery and wizardry. You have been invited to a Graduation Ball at Malfoy Manor on the 19th of May. At 7.30 pm. I hope to see you there with your family in your best gown._

_Love your godmother,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Hermione looked at the letter in her hands. Why didn't Draco tell her about this so called Ball? Oh well, she put the letter in her pocket and made a mental reminder to ask him about it later. Hermione notice Harry who had just sat down next to her.

"Hey Harry, how did your potion turn out?" Harry smiled at this question

"My god Hermione you should have seen it. Goyle started humping the table and chair he was sitting in. Then he started grunting and yelling about green chickens taking over the world. Apparently the potion reacted with Pansy's hormone potion because her body produces too much testosterone and she might turn into a man. Anyway she started chasing Neville around the castle. Crabbe, well as soon as he was let out of the room he started attacking Professor Snape and trying to hump him. Unfortunately for Snape Crabbe caught up to him. It seems that Snape doesn't know how to run in stilettos." By this point Hermione was laughing so hard it was like a work out for her abs.

"That's not all Hun. I started to try and make out with Seamus who was cleaning all the dirty hospital wing's bed pans, with his own toothbrush!. Ron ended up collecting every spoon in the school and has put them in his pocket and refuses to put them back. Dumbledore is in his office with him trying to talk some sense into him."

Hermione's face hardened. Ron was the last person she wanted to talk about right now. She said goodbye to Harry and walked up to her common room.

She walked into the common room she shared with Draco and sat on the couch. She was staring at the letter she had received from Mrs Malfoy in her hands when Draco walked into the room.

"Oh hey mione" Draco said

"Hey. I was wondering. Why didn't you tell me about this ball thing?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her then the letter in her hands then cottoned on to what she was saying.

"Right ball, the graduation one eh? Forgot about that. You're a pureblood, that's right, forgot about that briefly to. Every year a well recognised family hosts the graduation ball. Which ever family has a child in that year of course." Draco said to Hermione.

"And it's at your house because?" Hermione asked.

"Because my mother is an idiot who loves entertaining ever since she can run her own life" Hermione laughed at him

"Anyway we better be getting to Ancient Runes" Draco said getting up and helping Hermione off of the couch. They both then walked out of the common room together oblivious to the silver light glowing around them.

**A/N I just wanted to say thank you to the only four who have reviewed this story so far. I know heaps more of you have read this, I hope you can all at least take the time to write one comment. Thanks for reading, hope you are enjoying it so far. Any ideas or plot twists you wish to see just review them and ill take em into consideration.**


End file.
